The New One
by ShizayaObessionSapphire
Summary: I'm not too familiar with True Blood.Yeah,I like Eric...       Isabella Lincoln was turned into a vampire in 14th century Romania.Now,she's trying to survive life in Bon Temps after spending over 700 years in Europe and adjust to this strange culture.
1. PrologueIntroduction

My parents are humans, so naturally that would mean I'm human too, right? Wrong. I was turned into a vampire against my will. My mother assumed that I was killed, so she hung herself and my father became insane. I was only 14 when I was transformed. Vampires were being slayed so much, I thought that I was safe. However, I was wrong.

Father had sent me out on an errand. The sun was nearly down, but he still made me go out. I bought what I was supposed to and started to walk home. All I remember at that point was waking up in a ditch surrounded by dead bodies. I was the only one who was alive. I screamed for help. I got lucky. Someone heard me and came to help. Sadly, this was how I was captured.

I awoke in a strange room. My dress was soaked with blood. I was very weak, so I was unable to stand or move. A figure stood above me. It was a male. His eyes were void of emotion, and his hair was messy. All I remember was crying and begging to have my life spared.

It is now the 21st century. I am over seven hundred years old. My new home is Bon Temps Louisiana, United States of America. My name is Isabella Lincoln, and this is my story...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was sitting down at a local bar and watched others have a good time. This culture is so unfamiliar to me. I was so used to the old ways, where women served men. I was watching women and men being treated as equals.

"Would you like anything else?" the barmaid, a woman named Sookie, asked me.

"No thank you," I replied.

The door flew open suddenly. Werewolves were attacking! I had never seen a werewolf, so I didn't know how to react. I wanted to run, but I knew that if I didn't, many people would lose their lives. Without warning, I grabbed a knife. I tried to stab the werewolf, but it was too strong. This is the end, I told myself.

"Get away from here."

A calm male voice was heard among the chaos. I looked up and saw a man with short blonde hair. He looked back at me. The man pointed to the door. I stood up and tried to run, but I was pinned to the ground by the werewolf. I looked at Sookie, then at the man. What I saw next made me realize that I wasn't the only vampire in America.

"V-Vampire..." I said to myself.

The werewolf was dead. I felt tears roll down my face. This was all over. The werewolf would be taken to a separate location and buried.

"What's your name?" I asked the man.

The man turned to face me. He smiled and replied

"Eric. Eric Northman."


	2. The Witching Hour Part One

I went outside to take a breath of fresh air. As I took a deep breath, I felt my thoughts clear. I heard the door to the bar close. I got ready for another attack. Nothing.

"You okay?" someone asked me.

I looked up and saw Eric looking at me. Oh yeah I forgot. I was going to thank him, but I wanted to clear my head first. I opened my mouth to say something, but a loud snap caused my whole body to go cold and numb.

"Don't worry, miss! It's just Bill!" Sookie called, opening the door.

Bill? Who was this 'Bill' person? Was he a werewolf? If so, I was ready to fight. Oops. Looks like I was wrong. Bill looked pretty normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Sookie walked out of the bar and locked the door behind her.

"This is Bill Compton. He's a vampire."

So this Bill guy was a vampire. Looks like I'm safe.

"Oh, I'm sorry! My name's Isabella Lincoln!" I shouted.

"So that's what your name is," Eric said.

Suddenly, I felt my knees lock. I managed to prevent myself from falling. All of a sudden, I heard a twig snap. Then another one.

"Looks like the werewolves found us," Bill snarled, revealing his fangs.

I took out my silver knife. After all, wasn't silver fatal to werewolves? Sookie unlocked the door and pushed me inside. She followed close behind and locked the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Are you crazy? We'll get torn to shreds if we were outside," Sookie said to me.

I frowned. I was a vampire. Why wasn't I allowed to fight? Sure, I had the build of a 14 year old (because that's the age I'm frozen at), but I was still strong. I headed for the door. Before I could try to unlock it, something hit the side of the building. Then, something hit the door. I fell over, my knife nearly digging into my skin.

"Are you crazy!"

"Sookie, I'll be fine. Please let me fight," I protested.

My eyes were begging her to let me go outside. Sighing, Sookie took the set of keys and unlocked the door. I quickly ran outside. Sookie locked the door again. I was outside all alone. Without a weapon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Panic began to set in. Bill and Eric were nowhere in sight. So, I decided to walk home. My house was on a busy street, so I was certain that nothing would be waiting for me, right? Right?

As I reached the front door, I heard leaves crunching loudly. I turned my head a little. A pack of werewolves had been following me the whole time! Frantically, I opened the front door. I slammed

the door shut, barely stepping away from it. I didn't want to cry. Mother always told me that it wasn't good to cry. Thump. With each thump, I backed away from the door. Finally, the door broke down. Looks like this is it, I thought. I closed my eyes and waited for the fatal blow.

"Poor little vampire. All alone in this big house," one of the werewolves sneered.

I tried to scream, but no sound came out. The only thing that escaped my lips was silence. Then, there were several loud, deafening screams. I opened my left eye. The werewolves were being slaughtered. My eyes snapped open as I watched the slaughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"That was a tough fight," Bill sighed.

I couldn't thank Bill and Eric quick enough. Before long, I was rambling. Finally, I managed to catch my breath before I sounded like a fool.

"Werewolves and vampire's have been fighting for centuries. We have to get rid of them," Eric said.

In the pale light, Eric and Bill looked menacing. Hard to believe that I was the same species as them. Vampire.

"Things weren't this bad in Romania," I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked me, confused.

I opened my mouth to talk, but once again, no words came out. I guess I said something that I shouldn't have. Eric looked at me, confused.

"No werewolves?"  
"What? Oh, there weren't any werewolves!" I shouted.

"How unusual. Any problems with vampires?" Bill asked.

"Lots of problems with them," I answered.

There was a knock at the kitchen window. I entered the cold kitchen and opened the window. Sookie was standing there. She was holding my silver knife.

"Figured you wanted this back," Sookie said, handing me the knife.

"Thanks," I answered, closing the window.

Then came the "witching hour"...


End file.
